


Викторосексуал или Пичит всё знал

by W_B



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_B/pseuds/W_B
Summary: Как бедняга Пичит стал шиппером РПС или все мы немного Пичит.Ахтунг! Всерьез не воспринимать, шалость, только шалость и ничего кроме.





	

– Ага, – сказал Пичит, когда увидел, как Юри развешивает над своей постелью плакаты с Никифоровым.  
– Э-э, ты сам говорил, что нам нужна частичка дома здесь в Америке, – попытался было отмазаться Юри, но врать он не умел, так что Пичит еще раз мысленно сказал «Ага-а!», и больше ни один не заговаривал с другим о платах или «Почему у тебя аж три хомяка, ой, нет, пять, ой, их уже семь, Пичит, зачем?!». Каждый расслаблялся, как умел.  
В глубине души Пичит всегда знал, что Юри викторосексуал. Ну, в том смысле, что Юри был не по мальчикам, не по девочкам, ни по девочкам с мальчиками, Юри возбуждал только Виктор Никифоров и только на льду. Юри вообще был странный, но очень хороший. Только викторосексуал.  
Однажды Пичит попытался поговорить с Юри на эту тему, но наткнулся на стену непонимания.  
– Ну, эти плакаты, – Пичит даже о телефоне забыл на пару минут. – Ты же любишь Виктора?  
– Он – гений, – зардевшись, лепетал Юри. – Я мечтаю выполнять четверной флип как он! Как он заносит ногу, как он безукоризненно…  
Пичит слишком поздно понял, что зря затеял этот разговор в тот момент, когда Юри поставил ему на колени свой ноутбук и нашел в сохраненных видеозаписях последнее выступление Никифорова на Чемпионате Четырех континентов.  
Той же ночью случилось страшное: ему приснилось, что Юри ушел в парное катание с Никифоровым. И первое выступление было под песню Селин Дион, да, ту самую сопливую песню из «Титаника». Пичит проснулся в холодном поту и с быстро бьющимся сердцем. К этому его жизнь не готовила.  
Дальше хуже: Пичит всерьез стал переживать за судьбу Юри и за его возможную встречу с Виктором.  
– Юри, а давай ты напишешь своему кумиру? Я знаю адрес его фан-клуба, тебе пришлют открытку из Сочи с автографом Виктора!  
– Э-э, нет, – блеял Юри и сваливал на каток, мучить себя и Чао-Чао.  
– Окей, – сказал Пичит хомякам и сам писал письмо-заявку на автограф.  
Через месяц из России пришло письмо, обклеенное марками со зверями и кремлями, в конверте было две открытки, одна с Виктором, а вторая с катком.  
– Юри, тут тебе письмо!  
Юри, скотина неблагодарная, открытки спрятал и даже спасибо не сказал. Но Пичит подловил его на том, как ночью Юри гладит открыточного Виктора по носу и мечтательно улыбается. Викторосексуал.  
– Юри, в России выпустили новую рекламу, в ней Виктор снялся! – кричал Пичит через весь каток.  
– Рекламу?! – Юри несся к нему, позабыв про флипы с тулупами. А Пичит пихал ему телефон под нос.  
– Я люблю минеральную воду «Аврора Минералис», – Виктор улыбался в камеру нежной улыбкой. – Она делает мое тело сильным…  
Я буду пить только эту воду, – стонал Юри.  
– Не в воде дело, идиот, – вздыхал Пичит, но заказывал стяжку «Авровы Менералис» в кампус. Вода, к слову, оказалась так себе, но лучше вода, чем те дурные леденцы с упоротым слоганом.  
Следующий тревожный звоночек в сознании Пичита прозвенел, когда ему приснился Виктор Никифоров в свадебном платье. Сам Пичит был шафером со стороны жениха.  
– Мадонна пресвятая! – истово шептал Пичит, отпаиваясь «Авророй» после этого сна. – Так, Кацуки Юри, я больше не буду с тобой смотреть записи чемпионатов!  
– Виктор… Четверной флип… Кораблик… – сладко пускал на подушку слюни Юри.  
Пичит понял, что будет. Некуда ему деваться с этой подводной лодки.  
Пичит стал страдать от эротических кошмаров. В них полуголый Никифоров сбегал из их комнаты, а Юри гонялся за ним по всей базе. Целью Пичита было найти Никифорова раньше и задержать до прихода Юри. Вот дурдом. А потом начался сезон, Юри как раз поднялся в рейтинге ИСУ настолько, чтобы принять участие в мероприятиях ФГП, и тут понеслось. Пичит снова и снова видел во сне, как Никифоров заканчивает катать свою произвольную, подкатывает к Юри и предлагает ему руку, сердце, кошелек и свои золотые коньки.  
– Бери!!! – орал Пичит со своего зрительского места, а Юри, скотина, как главная героиня фильма «Красотка» сваливал, не зашнуровав коньки. Сука бессовестная. Пичит надеялся хоть раз выспаться, но Юри сваливал и сваливал, падая по дороге. Серьезно, Юри?  
Юри, к счастью, не подозревал о его мучениях, а Пичит, которому надоело страдать, создал полностью закрытый твиттер, в который сливал свои страдания и описания снов. Черт возьми, каждый сон тянул на фанфик, но Пичит никогда не понимал прелестей шиппинга РПС.  
А тут приложило.  
После сна, где Никифоров похитил Юри и пытал, раскладывая перед ним всякие ништяки и фастфуд, Пичит не выдержал и рискнул объясниться. Только начало неудачно выбрал.  
– Юри, я знаю, кто ты такой на самом деле!  
– Э-э? – только и сказал Юри, отрываясь от очередной ютубовской видяшки с неким В. Н.  
– Ты – викторосексуал, – брякнул Пичит. – Слушай, я так хочу, чтобы мой друг был счастлив. Скоро ФГП, ты увидишь Виктора и будешь кататься с ним на одном катке! Признайся ему в своих чувствах!  
– Э-э? – Юри отложил телефон и потянулся к его лбу. – Пичит, мне кажется, ты заболел. Давай позовем Чао-Чао?  
– Сейчас имеет значение только Виктор! И ваши чувства!  
– Да ну тебя, грешно издеваться над больным человеком, – грустно сказал Юри и таки вызвонил Челестино. Друг называется.  
Наверное, Пичит недостаточно сильно за них болел, потому что сказки не случилось, Юри ФГП продул, с Виктором не объяснился, хотя поговаривали, что поговорить им удалось, если это можно было назвать разговором. Но на банкете Пичит не был, так что голословно утверждать не хотел. Сны сниться перестали, и всё бы забылось со временем, но тут кто-то ему подкинул ссылку на то, как Юри катает произвольную Никифорова.  
– Твою ж Ину Бауэр, – с чувством сказал Пичит.  
В эту ночь ему приснилось, как Виктор догоняет убегающего Юри и дарит ему свою золотую медаль и коньки. Кто ж знал, что сон будет настолько в руку?


End file.
